I want you
by ninjagirl03
Summary: Mac finally tells Harm her feelings, but will his last mission never let her act on them! R/R please!


A/N~. The songs in the story are by Garth Brooks. One is called "A Friend to Me," and the other is " To Make You Feel My Love." Please R/R. I love feedback. The more I get the more I write. Please be honest and truthful. Thanks a million.   
  
Author~ ninjagirl03. Real name~ Jennifer Smith.  
  
0700 ZULU  
  
Somwhere in the Pacific Ocean  
  
Aboard the U.S.S Liberty  
  
Knock, knock, knock  
  
" Enter." said Harm. He had been awaken by the knock on his door so he wasn't very happy.   
  
" Mail call, sir. Looks like 3 packages from home." said the peety officer as he handed Harm his mail.  
  
" Thank you PO"replied Rabb as he took the packages while rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Harm had been sent to help fight the war on terrorism. He was the new CAG aboard the U.S.S Liberty. He had been deployed for almost 2 months now and he longed to be at home, in his own bed, being at JAG with his friends, and seeing the love of his life every day. Oh, how much he missed Mac. He hadn't been able to get a good nights sleep since he was sent to defend the country. She was in his dreams every night and in his mind everyday. How he wished he could see those beautiful eyes, gorgeous body, and stunning smile once more.   
  
Harm opened the bigger package first. It was from his mother and step father. It contained a batch of homemade chocolate chip cookies, a picture of Trish and Frank, and a note.........  
  
  
  
Dear Harm,  
  
I hope this letter finds you in the best of health. I miss you so much. I will be at the dock when you get back. I have talked to Mac and she misses you too. You know I think she loves you. Oh well, that's none of my business. I will see you soon. Frank sends his love.  
  
Love always,  
  
your mother  
  
Harm smiled and opened the cookies and gobbled one down. Then he reached for the next package. It was from Bud and Harriet and the Admiral. It too contained cookies. It also had a picture of Bud, Harriet, and Little A.J. There was another picture of the entire JAG crew together giving the thumbs up. The last picture he knew was from Harriet. It was a picture of Harm and Mac laughing together next to his biplane 'Sarah.' Harm took the pictures and propped them up on his desk. He sat there for a minute staring at the pic of him and Mac. He turned and read Bud's letter.  
  
Dear sir,  
  
Here are some cookies and pictures. Thought maybe you'd be missing us. Little A.J can't wait to see his Unca Harm. Harriet sends her love and hopes you get back soon. Everyone at JAG misses you and not just because there s extra work for us. You are like a family member to us. WE can't wait to see you. Well, all be at the dock in 2 days to welcome you home.  
  
Your friend always,  
  
Bud  
  
Harm had a tear in his eyes. They were like his family and he missed them so much. He wish he could be there with them. He would be soon. There was one more mission to fly and they would report back to the U.S. The mission was today. They would be back at Washington in 2 days. He couldn't wait. He reached over for the 3rd package and noticed teh handwriting. It was Mac's. He put it close to his nose to see if he could smell her perfume. All he got were pieces of the box fiber in his nose and he sneezed. He opened teh small package and was surprised to see a CD laying inside and a note. He read teh note first..............  
  
Dear flyboy,  
  
Thought you would like some tunes before your last mission. There are only 2 songs on it. These songs reminded me of you when I heard them. I hope you like them. They say everything that i can't say to you. I hope you understand Harm. Please be careful. Don't go getting hurt. If you do this marine will have to kick your Navy six. Anyway, I will be at the harbor in 2 days. You can count on it. Harm please be careful. I don't want to lose you. You are my best friend. You always will be no matter what happens. See ya soon squid.  
  
Love always,  
  
your marine  
  
Harm popped the CD into his laptop and hit play. It was a country song. It had a good beat but Harm wasn't fond of country music. He only listened cuz Mac sent it to him.  
  
Well you and I  
  
We're buddies  
  
WE have been since we first met  
  
Me and you  
  
WEll we've sure been through our share of laughters and regrets  
  
Lord knows we've had our bad days  
  
And more then once we've disagreed  
  
But you've always been a friend to me  
  
You can be so stubborn  
  
There's times I think you just like to fight  
  
And I hope and pray  
  
I live to see the day  
  
When you say I might be right  
  
And there's times I'd rather kill you  
  
Then listen to your honesty  
  
But you've always been a friend to me!  
  
Harm laughed. Everything in that song was true. They have both been through a lot, but they always helped each other get through it. Just then the next song came on........  
  
When the rain is blowing in your face  
  
And the whole world is on your case  
  
I could offer you a warm embrace  
  
To make you feel my love  
  
When evening shadows and stars appear  
  
And there is noone there to dry your tears  
  
I could hold you for a million years  
  
To make you feel my love  
  
Harm clicked the CD off. He knew what she was trying to say. Mac loved Harm and he loved her. He felt a tear run down his cheek. He wiped away and whispered 'I love you too Sarah. I am going to let you know in 2 days.' Just then his RIO knocked on the door.  
  
"Enter."  
  
" Sir, we have to be in briefing in 5 minutes. Get your butt moving. Wow, you got a lot of mail." said Skates with surprise.  
  
" Yeah, my mom and stepfather, and my friends at JAG." said Harm as he pulled on his suit.  
  
" Did you get one from Mac. The MARINE you love," said Skates teasingly.  
  
" Yes as a matter-of-fact I got a CD from her. Let's go." said Harm as he pushed Skates out of his quarters and towards the meeting........  
  
Harm stood in front of his crew and told them about their last mission of this deployment.  
  
" We will be targeting a highly al-Qaeda trafficed building. Me and Skates will have the lead. Bronx you and Burst are my wingmen. We will wait for conformation before we drop the bomb. Once we drop it we have to hightail our sixes out of there. They have stinger missles and can shoot us down anytime they want. Allright guys goodluck. Dismissed."  
  
Harm and skates climbed into their planes and got ready for takeoff.  
  
" Allright Hammer, tkae off list done, gauges good. Let's get rolling. Oh and sir, whatever you do try not to drop us in the drink." said Skates with a laugh.  
  
" I'll do my best Skates."  
  
With that they were clear to takeoff. Harm and Skates went first, followed closley by Bronx and Burst. They were flying for about an hour before they reached their destination.  
  
" We have the target in sights. Do we have conformation?" asked Harm.  
  
" This is the captain you have conformation, go for the kill. Good luck."  
  
" Aye, Aye, captain. Hold on to your pants Skates here we go. Bronx cover us we are going in."  
  
With that Harm dropped a bomb on the sight and it disinegraded. Just as Harm was pulling out the al-Qaeda fired away.  
  
" Hammer were hit. We lost the left engine. Fire in the engine. Shut it down."  
  
" Allright Skates. We have fuel. We'll make it back to the ship. Bronx cover our six we are down an engine."   
  
" Will do sir."  
  
Bronx got on Harm's six and followed him all the way in. They were about ten minutes from landing when " Hammer we are losing fuel fast. I don't think we are going to make."  
  
" Skates we are taking this bird back to the nest. Don't panic we'll make it." Harm said trying to convince himself more then Skates.  
  
They had reached the carrier. They were going to make it." Skates hold on we are completley out of fuel and running on fumes. It is going to be a hard landing." Harm's thoughts shot back to the first time he had to eject. He made a ard landing and his RIO was killed. He hoped that didn't happen again.  
  
"Hammer, call the ball."  
  
" I've got the ball."  
  
" You're a little low pull up a little. Hammer fly by try again."  
  
" I can't I am out of fuel I have to land now or me and Skates will be in the drink."  
  
" You are too low eject, eject, eject."  
  
Skates went to pull teh ejection handles and Harm screamed. She pulled back down and prayed that they wouldn't die................. 


End file.
